goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie makes a Nuclear Bomb and Gets Grounded
Rosie makes a Nuclear Bomb and Gets Grounded is the upcoming TV episode of American series, Rosie Gets Grounded. It will be uploaded by Ronit Amin. Plot Rosie is sick and tired of getting grounded by Caillou, Doris, Boris, Daillou, Baillou, Raillou, Paillou, Gilbert, Elizabeth, Duncan, & Leo for stupid reasons. She then decides to get revenge on the United States by downloading an app called Nuclear Bomb Simulator to create a Nuclear Bomb to hit one of the targets. Target 1: Alex and his family including his Pennsylvania girlfriend, 11 year old Emma is at Blessed Virgin Mary Church in Dickson City, Pennsylvania doing a tour when sudden, a nuclear alarm sound is coming from the siren after Alex sees a nuclear bomb. So does Emma. They all run away before the target hits: Target 2: Bigge, Wassse, Jolle, Joakim Sjoo, Anton Westburgh, Armin Ibrisagic, Gustaf Tivander, Goat, G2, Hillbilly, Kenny Hotz, Molle Mikael Mard, Oscar Jilsen, Paul Yance, Pilgor, Stek, & Styvman are in the back of the truck ride connected with the goats on bikes, goats on skateboards, black car, and wheel goat. They escape but Bigge however doesn't get killed because the goats stay in the ride before the target hits: Later after that...... The Emergency Alert System issues on TV because of a Nuclear bomb attack is commenced against the United States. After the news comes on, the news reporters are Walter Cronkite, Brendan Mclaughlin, & Wendy Ryan. Walter Cronkite is at CBS News. He announces about the Nuclear Attack that happened earlier. He then talks with Brendan Mclaughlin and Wendy Ryan. Brendan is talking about what has happened for Megan C. Fenoglietto, who is calling the ambulance for her student Emily Peters, who was killed in a Nuclear Attack while at school. Wendy Ryan is told by Alex Piela that he was at the Blessed Virgin Mary Church in DIckson City, Pennsylvania doing a tour around the church when I saw a nuclear bomb going to hit the church before we evacuated while everything got destroyed. Wendy Ryan then joins with the police officer who knows what caused this. It appears that a 9 year old girl named Rosie Anderson has downloaded an app called Nuclear Bomb Simulator to create the world's worst nuclear attack ever. Doris and Boris are watching this including Caillou and his brothers, in order to stop their daughter and sister from getting arrested, they must stop by and pay lots of money for the damages by this Wednesday at 9:00 PM. Otherwise, she will stay in jail for 500 tranquilities and they will also have to terminate the Nuclear Bomb Simulator app according to the law. They now get back to Walter Cronkite before being told to join him back at 11:00 AM for more news. Caillou's family is now charged with a really huge fine. They ground her and punishments for her tomorrow morning. She goes to her room and stays there for life. Everyone is disappointed in Rosie as she runs to her room, crying. Cast David: Caillou and his brothers Julie: Doris Eric: Boris Shy Girl: Rosie Emma: The 11 year old teen girl in a blue plaid button up shirt Daniel: Alex Piela Kate: Maria Lukowski Kimberly: Kathy Lewis & Wendy Ryan Bridget: Elizabeth Piela Paul: Alexander Piela Elizabeth: Alex's Grandmother Lawrence: Alex's Grandfather Dallas: Walter Cronkite Steven: Brendan Mclaughlin Tom: Emergency Alert System Kendra: Marie Ekberg & Line Jakobsen Joey: Bigge, J.Sjoo, Wassse, Anton Westburgh, Jolle, and all of the Goat Simulator men. Category:Funniest Episodes